Regalos de santa
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Para un niño esperar a santa por sus regalos es una gran ilusión. Aunque abrir los regalos es la mejor parte.


_**Hola mis amantes del Yuaki.**_

 _ **Porque no tenía que faltar un fanfic dedicado a la navidad de esta hermosa pareja.**_

 _ **Así que espero que les guste.**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

Todo brillaba a pesar de la oscuridad del lugar. Todos "dormían" excepto por un pequeño pelinegro.

El cual se encontraba sentado en el piso con una frazada y un pequeño peluche. Veía con sus hermosos ojos azules como las pequeñas luces del árbol brillaban y parecieran que danzaran.

Todo el gran lugar estaba adornado con las pequeñas luces. Así el no tendría miedo a la oscuridad.

-¿Kazuo...?

El pequeño volteo rápido a sus espaldas. Se encontró con su padre. El pequeño admiraba a su padre, todas las historias que escuchaba de su padre le hacía admirarlo más.

-¿Que haces aquí aun despierto?

El mayor se sentó a un lado del pequeño. Estaba helando en ese lugar.

-Esperaba a que Santa llegara con regalos pero aun no llega

El mayor soltó una pequeña risita ante la pequeña preocupación del menor de sus hijos. Vio como el pequeño seguía mirando las pequeñas luces así que decidió revolver su cabellera negra.

-Tranquilo está esperando a que duermas para dejar tus regalos al igual que los de tus hermanas

El pequeño lo miro y alzo sus pequeños bracitos a su padre. Eso solo podría significar una cosa. Quería dormir con sus padres.

El mayor le sonrió paternalmente y lo cargo. Lo llevo al cuarto con su esposa y durmieron los tres juntos

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-¡Despierten ya están los regalos abajo!

La más grande de los hermanos, una pelirroja, entro corriendo al cuarto de sus padres. Para poder despertarlos.

-Kira no brinques en la cama...

La hermana de en medio, una pelinegra, entro con paso lento y con los ojos aun cerrados.

-Vamos Miyu no seas aburrida, Santa vino y nos dejo regalos

La pequeña al escuchar la palabra regalos abrió más los ojos y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa. Y de igual manera que su hermana mayor empezó a brincar en la cama de sus padres.

-¡Vamos arriba!

Iban a seguir brincando hasta que sintieron como unas manos las detuvieron y les empezaron hacer cosquillas.

-Papá detente...

Ambas niñas reían con energía. El padre las veía divertido mientras sentía como su esposa apenas despertaba con un pequeño pelinegro abrazado a ella.

-Aun es temprano

La pelirroja mayor susurro. Iba a volver a dormirse cuando sintió como su pequeño pelinegro le jalaba un poco su ropa.

-Yo quiero ver mis regalos...

Era imposible negarse a esa carita. Así que se levanto de la cama cargando a su pequeño hijo mientras que su esposo cargaba con las dos niñas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Wow hay muchos regalos

Las dos niñas habían apurado a su padre a que bajaran. Mientras que la madre bajaba a paso lento junto con su pequeño pelinegro.

Cuando todos estuvieron ya abajo cada uno agarro su regalo y empezaron abrirlos.

Los tres pequeños abrían con ilusión los regalos. Todo lo que había ahi era lo que ellos habían pedido.

Los mayores sonrieron al ver la alegría de sus hijos. El cómo empezó a jugar con sus nuevos juguetes y como unos los conservaba como algo más que valioso.

-Feliz navidad Yusei

La mujer pelirroja miro a su esposo y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. El hombre acerco más a su esposa a él. Su brazo se cerró en la cintura de ella.

-Feliz navidad Aki

Le iba a dar un beso cuando sintió como alguien jalaba su ropa. Vio y se dio cuenta que era el más pequeño de sus hijos.

Este sonrió y cargo a su hijo quien inmediatamente le enseño los regalos que le habían traído.

-Feliz navidad pequeño

Toda la familia veía. Y los mayores no tardaron en unirse a la felicidad de sus hijos.

* * *

 _ **Ame la pequeña familia que cree. Es tan hermosa esta familia que vomito arcoíris.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos para la próxima.**_

 _ **Feliz navidad y Feliz año nuevo.**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_

* * *

 _ **Fecha: Lunes 28 de diciembre de 2015**_


End file.
